Oh Ouch
Oh Ouch is a single by Vylia Starra Hylo. Background After the release of successful album Ola Keesta See, Vylia began writing for a second album. She told Pink Magazine that she would take inspiration from her breakup with Amanda O'Brian. Oh Ouch was the first name that Vylia released from her second album. About Fans instantly realised that the song was about Amanda O'Brian and their breakup. On August 20th 2013, the video for the song was released, but the audio for the song wasn't. While fans were confused to start with, Vylia said that she wanted to tribute Fianna by using her audio until she completed her own. On YouClown, the video gathered viewers quickly, due to the drama around her breakup from Amanda. Music Video The video starts with a baby picture of Amanda O'Brian, in one of her earliest modelling shoots ever. It then shows a picture of Vylia when she was first born. Then a girl appears, looking extremely like a brown haired Amanda O'Brian, a phase that she went to while dating Vylia. The girl points out two magnets on the fridge, which are cartoon versions of Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. Vylia zooms in on both, showing that she is the one filming the video. Vylia tries to film "Amanda", who fights her off, causing a small scuffle. Once this is over, "Amanda" appears calm. To calm herself down too, Vylia films out of the window, something that she has previously described as being so. She then sits the camera down. "Amanda" is seen smiling as if she is getting into the camera shot. Vylia, with a blonde wig on and RC Mask, then walks to "Amanda" and appears to smack her around the face. Amanda appears to be in pain and sings out. Vylia laughs and returns to pounce at her once again. She then has a quick dance, with her hand on Amandas neck, and ends the dance by smacking her once more. Amanda walks to Vylia and attempts to lift her, with Vylia putting a hand up happily in a "Wheee!" way, but Amanda is fails to lift her up. Amanda then does manage to lift her, which makes both girls happy, but Amanda then pushes Vylia aggressively across the room. She then sees a hair floating, a reference to the fact their hairs are the wrong colours technically, and lifts it, waving it around to the music. The next verse contains memories from their relationship. There is cookies, carrots and potatos, a dog wagging its tail, Amanda walking about the room, and a spray bottle in reference to Rachie Wallface. At the next chorus, the camera is sat down once again, and the girls begin to dance together. Vylia stops to remove something from her eye, most likely the flying stray hair, but is then lifted from behind by Amanda. This time she is lifted higher and has her legs in the air too. Amanda drops her, they laugh, and Vylia trots out of the screen while leaving Amanda to sing along. Vylia waves a cola bottle at the camera as though about to attack with it. The dog appears distressed and worried about Amanda, but Vylia sits it down and moves on, swaying happily with Amanda. Minor things like the clock are filmed and Amanda strolling around with the bottle. Shockingly, Vylia then appears with the cola bottle behind her back, hidden from Amanda. She beats Amanda with the bottle in an extremely violent way. She only stops when Amanda points out there is a white van driving down the road, which Vylia attempts to film, but fails. She then goes upclose on the singing Amanda, who is distressed when she first comes near her. The baby picture of Amanda is shown one more time. Amanda joins Vylia and they have their arms around eachother, with Vylia covering her face, feeling ugly. Cassie Cassidy makes a guest appearence, and the video then ends showing a plug. Video References The film was described by reviewers as being full of references. There was guest appearences from Grace as "the dog", Cassie Cassidy as herself. References were made to Amanda O'Brian more than anything, but also Ashley O'Brian, RC, and Rachie Wallface. As well as this there was references to the colour changes in Amandas hair, and Vylias in the video. The video was filmed on the same location that Vylia filmed Ohla. Release The video was released on August 20th 2013.